


Thin Bodies

by littlewonder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday Sex, Getting Together, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 09:18:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19787890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewonder/pseuds/littlewonder
Summary: After years apart, Snape and Lupin finally come together.





	Thin Bodies

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted to [LJ](https://littlewonder2.livejournal.com/12521.html)

Darkness threatened to overwhelm Remus Lupin, but unlike the darkness that usually threatened him, this darkness wasn't metaphorical. In fact, he was as happy as he'd ever been. But right now, he was staring up at the dark ceiling, gazing happily at nothing in particular and thinking nothing but _this_.

Lupin always was rather thin. His lycanthropy was always to blame for that. He was so thin that sometimes his ribs poked out. That's why he always tried to eat a lot when he was recovering from a transformation. That was part of why he began to get in trouble from Snape when they were children, the foundation on upon which he started becoming suspicious of him, minor cause as it may sound. But they were not children anymore, and his behaviour was just starting to get clearer now.

Lupin ran his fingers up and down his ribs. This was not the first time he did this; he often did when he was alone and bare, which was usually in the bathroom, as well as when he was alone in his bed, pyjamas over the top of his chest. But this was time was not usual at all; he was in bed, like those times in his pyjamas, and he was naked, like in the bathroom, but he was not alone.

He gazed from the ceiling to Severus' face, which held a not-so-pretty expression of sleep. It was almost as if he was still glaring at him, even after how far they'd come. It was his lips, in particular, though, that drew in Lupin. They were doing nothing but sitting there, gently pressing against each other and looking softer than he ever had seen them. He couldn't help it; he sunk down into the bed and capture them in his own.

Snape responded vaguely, before his eyes fluttered open. Lupin smiled. He was happy to see Severus awake. He slipped his free hand down to Snape's waist, under the blanket, which drew his eyes down his chest and to where his waist disappeared under it. Snape was always rather thin, too. They really weren't too unlike each really, were they? Lupin had always known this, somehow, but this sudden contrast put that point into sharp relief.

"Enjoying the view?" he heard Snape say, and his eyes were drawn back up to Severus' face. Once again he smiled at the Potions Master, noting his usual tone. "Yes, very much, thank you," replied Lupin. He'd never understand how he'd managed to win this difficult man over, but was only too glad that he had. I mean, here he was, in his shabby little home, and suddenly there was Snape at the door with a very special birthday gift. First it was a special birthday snogging, then it was a special birthday groping, and all of a sudden they'd ended up here. And there was not a hint of regret from him whatsoever.

I guess Snape really was willing to change for him after all. It just took a little persistence.

Lupin captured his lips once again and they began kissing again. Longer, this time, until they were out of breath. And then they were back for more. When they finally stopped, they just looked at each other for a moment. "I'm surprised you can even stand to be in a place like this," said Lupin.

"You should see _my_ place."


End file.
